My one and only girl
by ckk211918
Summary: Zuko got into a huge fight with Mai. But when he meets a beautiful younge girl his feelings change. Please no flames! Don't judge me if you don't like my stories.
1. Is she the one?

**A/N: I'm watching Avatar, The episode, The beach. I saw How Zuko blew up on Mai. Telling her how she's so emotionless and i'm just sitting here, screaming at the TV, Telling him "I told you! She has no feelings! You belong with Katara! End of story!" So I decided to make this fanfic. Btw: Katara and the Gaang are on ember island visiting. In this story Zuko and Katara do NOT know each other! And Zuko was never hunting the Avatar. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I was done with Mai. I can't stand how she's so emotionless and I need someone who has feelings and won't be all gloomy. I kicked the sand, letting out a frustrated scream. I walked around the beach for a few minutes. I walked close to the ocean and watched the waves roll. I remember the vague memories of my family coming here in the summer.

I sat down in the moist sand letting my toes dig though it. "Sokka, No!" A girl yelled at a boy, about my age.

"Katara! You need to think about your choices before you make them! That's your problem!" The boy yelled back.

"No! I'm done with you! Every time I meet a nice boy, You scare him off! Ever since mom died you've been on my back about everything! I'm not that little girl anymore!" She shot at him. "I grew up." She said, softly.

"Katara, I'm doing it for your protection." He said, coming close to her.

"No! Leave me alone. I need time to cool down before I laurch you into the middle of the ocean."

"I'll be at camp when you want to talk." He walked off. Then I started to hear sobbing and crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked, getting up and going towards her.

"Yeah, I just have a crazed family." She said, softly.

"Tell me about it. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm Katara." She held out her hand.

"Zuko." I said, shaking it and sitting down next to her.

"I like that name. I've always wanted to name my son that?"

"Your pregnant?" I asked, glancing down.

"No!" She said, quickly. Then covering her stomach with her hands. "I don't look like it, do I?"

"No. I was just... Never mind." I said, blushing.

"Anyway, My brother and I got into the this huge fight. Because he doesn't think I can take care of myself. He's just so... So stupid sometime." She started to sob again, then her hand went up to the charm on her necklace.

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, My sister isn't quiet the same way, She just thinks the world revolves around her. I don't get her sometimes." I say. Then I realize that it's nothing like her problem. I turn my head, hiding the red on my face.

"My mother died when I was six." She says.

"My mother ran away when I was ten**.(A/N: I do not know how old Zuko was when his mom disappared. So i guessed.)** She woke me up early that morning and she told me six little words that I live by. To this day even. "Never forget who you really are." I got up later to find out that she was gone." I said. I started to feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It was a long time ago. I still hope to find her one day." I smile. She smiles back. She has a warm smile. It's calm and relaxing.

"The fire nation took my mom away. I was playing with Sokka, my brother, and then black ash started coming down instead of snow. I ran to our igloo to find a man. He was looking for the last waterbender that was left. She was protecting me. And I didn't know how. I can never forgive myself for not stopping him." I ran to find my dad When we got back they were both gone." She grabbed the charm once more.

"I'm sorry." I put my arm over her shoulder. "Remember that there was nothing you could have done. You were little, scared out of your mind. So don't put down on yourself."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked,

"Sure." She smiled again, wiping a tear away.

I walked towards my family summer house. "This where I and my sister spent most of our summer with our parents."

"Wow."

'Yeah, we haven't been here in forever." I said, kicking the door down, since it was locked. I looked around, at the pictures of our family. A picture of my mom.

"That looks like Fire lord Ozai."

"Yeah."

"Is he your dad?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"Why, 'unfortunately'?"

"He never accepted me as his son. He always told me that Azula was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born."

"I'm so sorry. "

"He thinks i'm a hero. But i'm not. He talks to me now." I said as my hand reached up and touched my scar. "My dad gave me this scar. I spoke out of content to a highly appointed admiral. He said he was going to teach me a lesson. I thought I was going to battle someone else. I turned to see my father. I couldn't fight him, even if I tried. He's the fire lord. And my mother wasn't there to defend me. So I had to do it on my own."

"Man, That's awful." She patted me on the back.

"Yeah, It wasn't much of a life for me. My girlfriend says that I need to learn to control my temper, Because I 'freak out about everything'." I mimic Mai's voice.

"What's your girlfriend like?"

"Well, She just broke up with me because she couldn't handle my "Temper". She has no emotions, I wish she would say something nice to me once in a while. Like: You look nice, or Thank you so much for the ice cream. And when I accidentally dropped ice cream on her lap, She doesn't say, "That's alright," or "It's fine." I just wish I could find someone that actually likes me and... Like you. I want to meet a girl like you. Who's sweet and kind, and who listens..." I trailed off.

"You like me?"

"I think I do." I smile,

"I think I like you too." She smiles.

She walks over to me. I smile as our lips touch. Her lips are smooth and soft.

"Katara? Where you at?" We hear Sokka coming around the corner.

"Oh no, My brother." She starts to freak out.

"Come on, though here." I say as I pull her toward my old room. There's a window. "Here out the window." I jump down first. She looks scared at first. "Don't worry I'll catch you."

She looks at my face. I keep it calm and soft. "You sure?"

"Positive." I say with a smile.

She takes and breath and jumps. She lands smoothly in my arms. I put her down and start to run. "Where are we going?"

"Though here." I say, pulling her though the bushes.

We finally get to the middle of the island. There's a huge waterfall. "I used to come here when i was little." I say. I pull off my shirt and dive in. "Come on the water's nice." I smile.

She smiles too and pulls her shirt and pants on, reviling a white breast band and a pair of white shorts. She dives in and we go behind the waterfall. "It's so nice back here." She smiles, combing her hair back.

"It is, isn't it? My sister doesn't even know it's here."

"Look can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I say.

"Are you like the other ones?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other guys. My ex, Jet. He cheated on me with a girl in the earth kingdom."

"No. I know I seem like it, But I truly am not. I never would cheat on a girl or stand them up or never call them or talk to them again or-" She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine.

I respond immediately by moving my lips, I let my tongue trace her lips, asking for invitation. She opens them welcoming. We let each others tongues roam our mouths. She runs her finger though my hair. As I grab onto her waist and pull her closer to me.

"I should go before my brother calls out a search on me."

"Sugar queen?" Another voice comes from behind the waterfall.

"Who's that?" I mouth to her.

"A friend." She mouths back.

"I know you in there. You might as well come out," She says.

"Okay. I'm coming." She swims to the grass and gets out.

"I know your in there too," I swim to the grass with Katara.

"Please don't tell Sokka and Aang." She pleads.

"Fine. But you have to introduce your friend to them. I'll hold Sokka back. So he won't kill you." She looks in my direction, "Your a firebender."

"Yeah?" I say,

"Aang still needs a firebending teacher." She says.

"Who's Aang?" I ask.

"The Avatar." Katara says.

The Avatar? I think.

"Were taking down Fire lord Ozai." The girl says. I think for a second. "Lets head back to camp."

Katara looks at me. "I know this seems weird to you but..."

"I'm in." I smile. "I need to confront my father." I give her a kiss on the forehead. Katara and I stop. I look at her. "I love you and I will find you again. Please wait for me." I say.

"I will." I pull her close for one more kiss. My mouth collides with hers. I give her a deep kiss. I pull her in a hug her tightly. "Please be careful." She says.

"You too. I'll fin you I promise." I tell her one more time and run back to the ships.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I might do a sequel to it. Tell me what you thought! Please R&R!**


	2. I'm lost without him

A/N: A few people asked me to write a sequel to, "My one and only girl." So here it is. WARNING: This is going to be a very long story!

I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender!

Zuko was on my mind day and night. I wondered what he was doing every minute. Did he really mean what he said? What he going to look for me? Did he really like me? Or is he like Jet? Everything was going to fast. I wish I could slow everything down. We left Ember island a few days after I met Zuko.

We traveled next to the western air temple. I slept most of the way, dreaming about Zuko. Really? What was in it for him? I can't deal with another heart break. After what Jet did to me. It tore me apart. I needed to stay away from guys like that. But what if he was telling the truth?

What if he did like me? I shook the thought out of my head. I can't be thinking about him right now. We were in the middle of a war. We needed to take down the fire lord and that was our main concern. The fire lord. But what if he lied to me!

"Katara?" A voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Huh?" I said, looking around. I see Sokka looking at me as we were flying to the temple.

"You alright? You seem kind-of out of it,"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uhh..." I look around for a idea.

"Yeah, Katara. What about?" Toph butted in.

"You know. The trees? Yeah! The trees. So beautiful!" I say.

"Really?" Toph said. I looked over at Sokka.

"Yep." I say, "I just love trees. I wonder what year that one was planted? See you never know." I cover myself.

"Alright." He said. We landed a few minutes later at the western air temple. We all got down and started looking around. I took a walk and tried to clear my head. I wish I knew if he was okay. For all I knew he could be dead. I needed to know.

What if his dad burned him again? What if he killed him? What if he got back with his girlfriend and forgot all about me? I couldn't keep living in this what if world. I could just 'what if' everything. I needed him back.

I needed to know if he meant it. I met him that one night. But what if Sokka's right?-Wait what am I talking about? Is he ever right? A small chuckle escaped my mouth. But I did need to think things though a little more.

If I didn't go to the beach that day this wouldn't be clouding my mind. I wouldn't be in this mess. Was I really in love? Did I have feelings for this guy? Was I falling for him? I couldn't live this is. I needed him back!

I went up to the top of the temple to let the tears go. I sat on the block railings and let them out. I sobbed into my hands. I looked over the horizon, watching the sunset. Was Zuko a firebender? Was his dad really the fire lord? Did his dad really give him that scar?

I choked up on sob when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Toph. "You alright, Sugarqueen?"

"No! I want him back! I don't even know if everything he said was true! I don't know what to do!"

"He was telling you the truth. Well, from what I heard. He does love you and he is coming." She put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you worried and scared, But I know that he wasn't lying. Remember when we confronted Jet?"

"Yeah?" I say,

"I could tell that he was telling the truth about the police." (A/N: I couldn't remember what it was called so I just said police:)

"How?"

"When people are lying their heartbeat increases and they have different emotions going on. With Zuko, His heart was steady and calm, I could tell he really meant everything he said. He'll come, I promise."

"Thanks Toph. But I just need to know where's he's at."

"I can't tell you that." She smiled. "Just try not to worry about it so much about it. Be patient." She said, then turned around and left.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I should be patient. And just wait. It was only a few days. I shouldn't be worrying right now. Maybe after a few weeks, I'll start freaking out. I should just be patient and forget about it. Maybe that's what I need. To forget about it all. And just leave it behind me.

But I couldn't forget about him. I didn't know if I was in love with him... But he took my heart with him. And I have his. I look at the moon, which has just come out. I think about Yue. "Please, Yue! I need you to tell him that I need him back. I can't live without him. I know I just met him but I need him."

"Katara." A voice that came from the sky.

"Yue?" I ask, looking up.

"It is me. Please I will tell him that. Please tell your brother that I love him and I miss him. And also tell him that i'm sorry I had to leave." She said.

"I will."

"Thank you." She smiles then disappears.

I ran down to the others which were sitting around the fire. "Sokka."

"Yeah?"

"I saw someone that wanted me tell you that they miss you and she loves you."

"Yue?"

"Yeah. I was talking to her. She misses you. And she's sorry that she had to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I smiled.

Later that I night we all slept in our sleeping bags. Well, except Aang and Toph. Aang slept on Appa and Toph slept in her earth tent. Though the night I kept hearing footsteps. I looked at Momo and Toph. If there was someone there then they would hear it. Or in Toph's case, Feel it.

I couldn't take it. I needed to figure out what or who that was. I got up and started walking towards the noise. I got my water ready. Sf there was someone there I would be ready.

"Hello?" I said. "Is anyone there?" I asked.

"Katara?" I heard the familiar voice of...

A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I think you all know who it's going to be. Or maybe I'll make it someone else. I don't know I'm really liking making this story. SO Yeah! I'll start on the chapter tomorrow. I got to get up in the morning!


	3. I've found you

A/N: Ha! Ha! I'm back. Well turns out that I didn't get any sleep last night. It is now 6:41 Am. And I am not tried! Lol. Well, I stayed up all night reading this one book call, "_Thirst_." Great book! So here's the next chapter. It might take me awhile to write this because I haven't even thought about if I want Zuko to be the one who's there. Lol. I thinking!

I see Katara off to the side of the temple. I take a deep breath and say her name. She looks at me for second then runs to me. "Zuko. Your here." She starts sobbing.

"I'm here." I say, taking in her scent. "I found you."

I pull away and look at her. "How?"

"It wasn't easy. I looked on ember island first. I talked to a man and he said that he heard you guys were heading towards the western air temples. So here I am."

"That actually sounds pretty easy."

"I'm just happy I found you. Look my sister's after you and your friends and also me."

"Why?"

"Aang. My father started laughing when I said that i'm going to join the avatar take him down. Then he said I would love to see about that!" I started off. "I encountered my sister along the way and she attacked me, Taking my war balloon down. So I had to find another way here. Because I wasn't going to let my sister separate us any longer. I was serous when I said I loved you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know love is a strong feeling, But I love you so much." I said, wrapping my arms around her small waist, Spinning her.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Ex. I want you and only you. Your my life now. No one is going to stand in my way." I smiled, giving her a kiss. "And she's pretty pissed too."

"Do you have something to ask me?" She said, giving me her famous look.

"Um... " I searched my mind for a answer. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

"I feel like I just proposed." I smiled. "What about your friends?"

"They'll have to accept you." She says.

"What if they don't?"

"Then... We'll run away off into the sunset." She smiles.

"Sounds like a plan." I look over at them. "We might want to wait until they wake up."

"You look tried."

"I kind-of em." I say, yawning.

"You can take my sleeping bag."

"No, I'll sleep next you. You take the bag." She smiles as she leads me over to their campsite. She gets in her bag and I lay down beside her, putting my arm around her, and drifting off asleep. I wake up the next morning to find that i'm the only one awake.

I carefully left my arm from around her, give her a kiss on the forehead, and going off to the side of the temple. I start practicing my bending. I stay in her view so she knows that i'm still here.

I feel the heat as I bend a fire ball. I take a deep breath and start shooting fire all though my body. "Do you like to bend early in the morning?" I heard Katara say behind me.

I chuckle, waling over to her. "Did I wake you?"

She shakes her head. "No. no. Let's take walk." She grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the beach.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"No, I just wanted to have you alone." She said, snuggling into my shirt.

A/N: I'm sorry it's kind-of short. Lie I said stayed up most of the night reading a book that was really good and I couldn't go to sleep. So yeah. I made a Edward and Bella fanfic. But being the stupid person I am. I accidentally saved it under a Zutara fanfic. SO I lost everything I wrote:( I'm going to try to rewrite it. But I don't think I can remember all of it:(


End file.
